Raisins Thread
by silvermagnus789
Summary: Este es un fan-fic parodia sacado de un thread de 4chan de hace años y fue traducido por mí. La historia narra de un joven y su experiencia en el restaurante "Pasitas". Este toma elementos del restaurante ficticio "pasitas" de la serie animada south Park (pero no habrá referencia de ningún de esos personajes) que es atendido por personajes de otras caricaturas de occidentales.


**Hoy es el dia.**

**Este es el dia que seras un hombre y enfrentaras tu destino.**

**Hoy, tú comeras en pasitas (Raisins).**

**Tu amigo te ha hablado de este lugar por semanas, y tú no te decide por ir.**

**Pero el encanto de este lugar era tan fuerte, que querías superar tu nerviosismo y ansiedad social para dar un paso audaz hacia lo desconocido.**

**Ahora estas listo. Listo para que niñas pequeñas y lindas en ropa pequeña y ajustada te manipulen para que gastes todo tu dinero. **

**Tomas un profundo respiro y abres las puertas del cielo.**

**Lo primero que sientes es una corriente de aire frio.**

**Se siente placentero en el calor del verano, Piensas que este sentimiento es demasiado excesivo.**

**Entonces, sientes que tu cuerpo se calienta considerablemente cuando fijas tus ojos hacia ellas por pimera vez.**

**Niñas.**

**Docenas de jóvenesitas núbiles, cada una llevando el mismo atuendo de shorts, blusas blancas con el nombre del restaurante, cada una muestra sus vientres, pantalones cortos y zapatillas blancas.**

**Hay una gran variedad de edades y rasas (Y piensas que una de ellas puede ser una gata), pero entre todas ellas, no hay señal de busto desarrollado.**

**Estaras adivinando que tendrán entre 8 y 13 años.**

**Casi comienzas a babear cuando escuchas y una toz detrás de ti.**

** De pie junto a la puerta hay un hombre grande, calvo y negro, cubierto de tatuajes.**

**Es muy grande, muy negro y muy muy intimidante.**

**Empiesas a arrepentirte de cada decisión que has hecho en tu vida, y quieres empesar a correr y orar por los dioses, cuando apunta hacia una pizarra sobre la puerta.**

**Empiesa a leer:**

**Las Reglas**

**1\. No tocas a las chicas sin su permiso.**

** preguntar a las chicas sobre información privada.**

**3\. Solo clientes que paguen.**

**-Nada de mirar gratis. Come algo, o vete de aquí.**

**Aciertas temblando y te das vuelta para caminar enfrente del pódium.**

**Saliendo de tu trance, echas un vistaso más alla de las lindas chicas.**

**Su aspecto es bastante simplista, paneles de madera básicos con artículos deportivos y recuerdos de surf que decoran las paredes.**

**El restaurante está dividido en dos secciones, en un lado tienes niños jovenes, no estás del todo seguro de por qué ver a las chicas los exita, y en el otro, hombres adultos, sabes muy bien por qué ver a las chicas los exita. (-_-)**

**Bueno, es no es completamente cierto. Del lado de los adultos tambien hay un par de mujeres contra la pared.**

**Se destacan por ser las únicas personas en esa sección sin bigotes.**

**Te pregunta por qué tantos pedófilos sienten la necesidad de transmitir su degeneración con esos bigotes gruesos.**

**Ahora te sientes cohibido como el único hombre afeitado limpio aquí (incluso te afeitaste el cuello para la ocasión).**

**En el lado de los niños, notan a un niño muy grande que parece estar haciendo guardia allí.**

**Probablemente la contraparte más joven del gran hombre negro que da miedo que casi arruinó tus pantalones cortos.**

**A decir verdad, el niño probablemente te patearía el trasero también.**

** Te diriges al podio delantero, donde una chica hermosa espera con menús para llevarte a tu asiento.**

**Hola, cariño. Bienvenidos a pasitas!**

**¡Ella es preciosa! Cabello largo y negro y ojos azules. Ella te sonríe y te guiña un ojo mientras te llama "Cariño".**

** Ella también lleva una tiara, pendientes de estrellas, y esposas.**

** Cuestionarías esto si hubiera sangre en tu cerebro en este momento.**

**Sólo tú hoy, lindura?**

** Luchas por sacar las palabras, y en lugar de eso decides simplemente asentir.**

** Cuando asientes, le das un vistazo a su pecho y te das cuenta de por qué lo mantienen tan frío.**

**¿Priemra vez aquí?**

** Asientes, con tu ojo firmemente bloqueado en los pequeños bultos en su blusa**

**Perfecto, no te preocupes, cariño, vamos a cuidarte bien.**

** Ella se da vuelta y llama a alguien detrás de ella.**

**¡Oye Gwen!**

** Una chica, de probablemente 10 o 11 años de edad, con un brillante cavello de color naranja y ojos color esmeralda camina hacia nosotros y dice**

**Hola diana que pasa Oh, ¿y quién es este pedazo de hombre?**

** Ella te mira y se muerde el labio inferior.**

** Diana responde.**

**Este es un nuevo cliente. Te gustaría porfavor llevarlo a una mesa y asegurate de que primera vez sea memorable.**

**Diana guiña mientras Gwen toma uno de los menus**

**Sera un placer. Vamos amigo, encontremos tu mesa.**

**Ella te guia hacia la mesa mientras la sigues por detrás, entonces te das cuenta y te sorprende lo increíble que se ve el trasero de Gwen en esos pantalones cortos.**

** Mientras caminas, debates internamente si mirar o no a ese glorioso trasero.**

** Es de mala educación mirar fijamente.**

** Se les paga para que las mires.**

** Pareces un pervertido.**

** Eres un pervertido. ¡Por eso estás aquí!**

** Podrías tropezar con algo y caerte.**

** ¡Justo en ese glorioso culo!**

** Y te arriesgarías que el hombre grande, aterrador y negro te haga un nuevo culo.**

** ¡Pero valdría la pena!**

** El resultado final es que tus ojos se mueven repetidamente hacia su trasero, lo que te hace parecer un pervertido y un desviado, mientras al mismo tiempo te hace sentir muy insatisfecho.**

**Después de unos segundos discutiendo contigo mismo, llegas a una mesa vacía con dos sillas y un mantel que pasa por el asiento de la silla.**

**Aquí estamos.**

** Me siento en una de las sillas y comprendo inmediatamente por qué el mantel es tan largo.**

** Qué reflexivo.**

**Soy Gwen, y voy a estar a tu servicio el dia de hoy. ¿Cómo te llamas, lindura?**

** Ella sonríe mientras te entrega un menú.**

** "A-a-anon". Te las arreglas para tartamudear mientras tomas el menú.**

** Cristo, tienes al menos el doble de su edad y estas tan nervioso que apenas puedes decir tu nombre.**

**¿Anon? Lindo nombre.**

** Ella es buena en esto.**

**Entonces, ¿qué quieres comer?**

** Me tomo un segundo recordar que este lugar sirve comida, y no solo tacos de ojos.**

** Tomas el menú y le das un vistazo.**

** Hay muchas cosas de restaurantes estándar barato, pero un poco caro y lleno de nombres insignificantes.**

**Pollo Joven Y tentativo, Jailbaiter tots, Lolizza. (No se como traducir algunos XD)**

** Te da avergonza decir estos nombres en voz alta, solo haces un pedido con nombres normales.**

** "Uh, ¿Puedes darme una hamburguesa con queso con patatas (decia pedotatas o algo asi) un lado?"**

** Ella anota tu pedido en un cuaderno de notas que... no estás completamente seguro de dónde estaba guardando.**

**¿Y para beber, anon?**

** "Um..." Intentas rápidamente escanear las bebidas**

**Si puedo hacerte una sugerencia, tenemos una soda especial de cereza fuera de este mundo. **

**No te gusta mucho la soda de cereza. Pero le dirias "no" a esa linda cara.**

**Oh a ese trasero.**

**"Suena bien."**

**Así que esa será una Flatty Patty con queso, y pedotatas a un lado y lolipop de cereza. ¿Algo más?**

** Oh Dios, ¿por qué tuvo que decir si así?**

** "N-no. Eso esta bien".**

**Bien, ya vuelvo con tu soda de zeresa. No vayas a ningún lado.**

** Estás a punto de recostarte y soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando ella se da vuelta.**

**Ah, y no te preocupes por mirar. Puedes mirar tanto como quieras.**

** Ella te dio un guiño juguetón antes de girarse y caminar hacia la cocina.**

** Está bien, tienes permiso, esta caminando, y hay un mantel que oculta todas las ereciones posibles.**

** Vas a mirar fijamente a ese vendito trasero.**

** ¡Y qué trasero!**

** Situada sobre dos piernas perfectamente delgadas, parece tener la cantidad justa de grasa para dar un buen salto con cada contoneo, pero no lo suficiente como para parecer demasiado grande para su cuerpo.**

** Este rebote se nota fácilmente gracias a lo pequeño de los shorts.**

** Y ella parece estar sacándolo lo más posible, caminando lentamente y moviendo sus caderas con cada paso.**

** Casi quieres llorar cuando desaparece de la vista detrás de la puerta de la cocina.**

** Te tomas un momento, y finalmente dejas escapar ese suspiro.**

** A medida que intentas relajarte, se vuelve mucho más difícil cuando recuerdas que actualmente estás rodeado de lolis de primera categoría en atuendos pequeños.**

** No estás seguro de qué hacer ahora, decides tomar vistaso.**

**Es una hermosa vista.**

** Tanta carne joven y flexible orgullosamente expuesta, te sientes como si estuvieras en el cielo.**

** Es casi seguro que vas a ir al infierno debido a esto, pero aún asi te siente como en el cielo.**

** Si bien has notado anteriormente la variedad de chicas, ahora estás notando la verdad de las personalidades que tienen.**

** Algunas de las chicas parecen confiadas y seductoras, mientras que otras parecen realmente nerviosas. Algunos parecen más astutos y optimistas, mientras que otros parecen preferir estar en cualquier otro lugar.**

** Este lugar realmente satisface una amplia variedad de gustos. ¿Te preguntas cuántos viajes tomaría para probarlos todos?**

** Las chicas que no hablaban con los clientes también estaban activas. Podías ver a unas jugando con hulas, saltando la cuerda y bailando.**

** Y por "bailar" te refieres a twerking.**

** ¿Te imaginas a Gwen haciendo eso?**

** Antes de que puedas imaginar un sitio más glorioso, ves que Gwen regresa con tu bebida en la mano…**

**Cara de poker Anon. No te hagas ver como un idiota. Otra vez.**

**Aquí tienes tu bebida, lindura.**

** "Gracias". Te las arreglas para decir sin tartamudear por una vez, tomando el vaso de su mano.**

** Tomando un sorbo encuentras que realmente te gusta. Mejor que cualquier otro refresco de cereza que haya tomado.**

** "Delicioso".**

**Sí, pedimos ese refresco especial de Europa. Por supuesto, solo lo compramos por el juego de palabras. (La soda se llama Cherry Pop)**

** Ella guiña un ojo.**

** "Valio la pena".**

**¿Te importa si me siento contigo?**

** Apenas logras evitar ahogarte con tu refresco a medio tomar.**

** "¿Qué?"**

**No tengo otros clientes en este momento, así que puedo sentarme y charlar mientras tu comida se cocina. Claro, si tu quieres.**

** ¿Qué hacer qué hacer? No te asuste. Relájate.**

** "Claro".**

** ¡No te asustes!**

**Gracias.**

** Ella sonríe y toma una silla, pero en vez de sentarte frente a ti, toma la silla y se acerca a tu lado.**

** ¡PÁNICO!**

** Está bien, respira Anon. Sólo estás sentado junto a una niña pequeña.**

** Una niña muy sexy.**

**Que llevar muy poca ropa.**

** En este edificio frio puedes sentir el calor que se desprende de ella.**

** Y los efectos de este frío son muy evidentes en su parte superior.**

** Con la cercanía y la diferencia de altura, CASI puedes ver hacia abajo sobre su blusa.**

** Muy cerca... tan... cerca...**

**Asi que...**

** Tu cerebro pierde el balón mientras trata de cambiar inmediatamente de marcha.**

**¿Cómo te enteraste de este lugar?**

** ¡Maldito seas pene, mi cerebro necesita sangre ahora!**

** "Uh, mi amigo Incog es un cliente habitual. Siempre habla sobre este lugar".**

**Lo recuerdo. Es un chico muy agradable, especialmente si trae clientes tan lindos como tú.**

** Estas teniendo una conversación funcional. Sigue así. ¡Pregúntale algo!**

** "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?"**

** ¡Buen trabajo Anon!**

**Unos años. Comencé a trabajar aquí porque la paga era buena. A decir verdad, este lugar solía ser un verdadero basurero hasta que obtuvimos un nuevo propietario el año pasado.**

**¿Enserio?"**

**Sí. En realidad, es esa mujer de allí.**

** Ella le hace una seña a una mujer muy atractiva con cabello negro corto y lentes, que se ve demasiado amigable con una chica de Raisins con cabello castaño atada en una cola de caballo.**

**La Sra. Chase realmente cambió este lugar. Antes de que ella llegara, este lugar solo tenía clientes pequeños, todos tenían la misma personalidad insípida, toneladas de maquillaje, y todas las chicas tenían nombres de autos de lujo por alguna razón.**

** "¿Cuál era el nombre de tu auto?"**

**Bugatti.**

** Reprimes una risa**

**Oye, no es mi culpa que todos los buenos fueron tomados.**

**Pero eso es cosa del pasado, gracias a la Sra. Chase. No más nombres de coches, clientela más amplia, personalidades variadas y, lo mejor de todo, no más maquillaje. Ella dijo que si quisiera dirigir un negocio lleno de putas de menos de un metro y medio maquillaje, habría comenzado un burdel de payasos enano como su hermano.**

** Un burdel de payasos con enanos parecería increíble, si no fuera por tu agobiante miedo a los payasos.**

**Oh, pero eso no es todo.**

** "¿Hay más?"**

**Sip. También añadió "eventos especiales".**

** "¿Como qué?"**

**Días temáticos programados en los que todas las chicas llevan diferentes atuendos como bikinis, disfraces sexy de halloween o un tema de hula en el que todas llevábamos faldas de pasto con leis tapando el pecho. O competiciones entre las chicas, donde tenemos cosas como competiciones de baile, lavado de autos, monta de toros mecánica o lucha de gelatina.**

**Una vez tuvimos un partido de baloncesto. Accidentalmente pedimos camisetas de baloncesto y pantalones cortos que eran demasiado grandes. No podíamos usar los shorts, pero como los jerseys eran tan grandes, decidimos olvidarnos de los shorts. Entonces el equipo perdedor tuvo que trabajar con las camisetas sin ducharse. Cielos, apestábamos a sudor.**

**Y algunos días cambiaremos el uniforme al azar. Podríamos usar minifaldas en lugar de pantalones cortos, andar descalzos o nuestros uniformes escasos especiales.**

** Tragas saliva.**

** "¿escasos?"**

**Sí, era tan escaso que se notaba mucho la ropa interior y tuvimos que dejar de usarlo.**

** "Bueno, lo siento, me perdí esos".**

** Una parte de ti lo lamenta, pero la parte que piensa racionalmente es que si solo escuchar esto te está dando una furiosa erección, verlos probablemente te mataría.**

** Estás eligiendo ignorar la parte racional de tu cerebro.**

**Debes registrarte para recibir el boletín. De esa manera nunca te perderás nada.**

** Inmediatamente saca tu teléfono y te suscribe al boletín en su sitio web lo más rápido posible. Cuando guardas el teléfono, notas la postura que Gwen ha tomado. Está sentada con una pierna apoyada en la silla y las manos apoyadas en la rodilla levantada.**

** También notas algo sobre los pantalones cortos que lleva puestos. Mientras que están (maravillosamente) ajustados alrededor de la región pélvica, las piernas de los pantalones cortos parecen un poco más holgadas.**

** Esta holgura, combinada con su postura actual, te permite una mejor visión del interior de sus pantalones cortos.**

** Ahora puedes ver aún más de la maravillosa forma del muslo de Gwen.**

** Y estás cerca, tan dolorosamente cerca, de echar un vistazo a las bragas que se esconden detrás de esos pantalones cortos.**

** Miras tan intensamente, como si trataras de poner esos pantalones cortos a un lado con la mente cuando tu concentración se ve sacudida por la voz de Gwen.**

**¿Qué crees que estás mirando?**

** Casi sufre un ataque cardíaco cuando mueves tus ojos rápidamente de su entrepierna a su cara. Una cara que te da una sonrisa juguetona.**

**Si esperas ver mi ropa interior, lo siento, pero no tienes suerte. Nunca llevo bragas con mi uniforme.**

** Antes de que tu mente pueda incluso procesar la bomba erótica que te acaba de caer sobre ti, tu atención es captada por una voz que suena nerviosa.**

**H-aquí está tu pedido. Uh, cariño.**

** De pie junto a tu mesa hay una chica de Pasitas muy nerviosa con el pelo corto rubio-marrón (¿o marrón-rubio?) Que sostiene una bandeja de comida.**

** Su rostro no era el de una diosa del sexo en la escuela primaria como Gwen. Su nariz era un poco grande y sus dientes frontales estaban un poco elevados.**

** Pero sin emabargo, Todavía era muy linda.**

** "¿Orden? Oh cierto, comida. Gracias".**

** Ella coloca la comida en tu mesa. Una hamburguesa de queso de aspecto ordinario y trozos de papa.**

**Gracias por traer la comida Riley. Eres mi salvadora.**

**No hay problema Gwen.**

**Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a ir y ser linda en otro lugar?**

**Claro que sí Gwen. Adios lindura**

** Cuando se giró para hablar, Gwen le dio un rápido golpe en el trasero, causando que la nueva chica gritara de sorpresa.**

**Y no te olvides de sonreír.**

** Sonrojándose con fuerza, la chica asintió con la cabeza a Gwen antes de salir corriendo.**

**Esa era Riley, es nueva. Le he estado enseñando. Ella no está del todo lista para atender a los clientes, por lo que le pedimos que lleve la comida a las mesas por el momento y solo ser atractiva. Está tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se une con nosotras en las duchas después del trabajo. Pero ya se acostumbrara.**

** Intenta desesperadamente no concentrarse en ese comentario de la ducha por temor a que pueda comenzar a babear.**

** En su lugar, intenta centrarte en tu comida.**

** No parece venenoso.**

** Entonces, una vez más, no estás completamente seguro de cómo es el alimento venenoso.**

** Le das un mordisco a la hamburguesa.**

** Este bien Has tenido mejor, pero has tenido peores tambien.**

**¿Cómo esta?**

** Gwen te mira expectante mientras terminas tu primer bocado.**

** "Es genial".**

** Estás exagerando, pero no quieres hablar mal de la comida frente a ella.**

** Gwen se ríe de eso.**

**Oh, vamos, nuestra comida está desente en el mejor de los casos.**

** Espera, ¿qué?**

** "Um, ¿estás de acuerdo en criticar la comida? ¿Eso no te pondrá en problemas?**

**No, está bien. Todo el mundo sabe que no comes aquí por la comida. Y sé que la comida no es la razón por la que viniste aquí.**

** Cuando ella dice eso, sientes algo cálido y suave presionando contra tu pierna.**

** Cuando entraste por primera vez y sentiste lo frío que era este lugar, lamentaste la opción de usar pantalones cortos.**

** Ya no te arrepientes de esa decisión.**

** Gwen estaba lentamente frotando su pierna delgada contra la tuya de arriba y abajo.**

** Después de mirar para confirmar que eso fue lo que estaba sucediendo, miras la cara de Gwen.**

** Ella tiene la cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras te sonríe cálidamente.**

**Sigue comiendo. Sería un desperdicio que se enfríe.**

** Esta fue la tercera vez que olvidaste que este lugar es un restaurante.**

** Al no poder pronunciar ninguna palabra, simplemente asientes y regresas a tu comida.**

** Ni siquiera puedes probarlo en este punto. Tu cerebro está preocupado por muchas cosas para que tu sentido del gusto pueda registrarlo ahora mismo.**

**No puedes dejar de pensar sobre su pierna lentamente frotándose contra la tuya. **

** No puedes dejar de pensar sobre la hermosa sonrisa que ella te da.**

** No puedes dejar de pensar en las "pasitas" que sobresalen debajo de su pequeña blusa.**

** No puedes dejar de pensar en la furiosa erección que tienes que amenaza con estallar en la mesa si esto continúa.**

**Sigues comiendo en silencio.**

**Ella continúa empujándote hasta el borde de la locura sin siquiera intentarlo.**

** Esto continúa durante unos minutos hasta que te vuelven a interrumpir.**

** Es tanto una bendición, como una maldición.**

** Es la chica de la tiara de antes.**

**Hola lindura. ¿Disfrutando de tu primera vez?**

** "SI-" Hay una pila de cuarenta palabras en tu garganta con solo un chirrido parecido a un ratón que pasa por tus labios.**

** Te aclaras la garganta y lo intentas de nuevo.**

** "Sí. Este lugar es genial".**

** Mejor**

**Me alegra oírlo. ¿Te importa si tomo prestado a Gwen un poco? Tenemos un pequeño trabajo que hacer.**

** Miras a Gwen, aún sonriéndote. Ella asiente con la cabeza, como diciendo "definitivamente quieres ver esto".**

** "Uh, claro, supongo".**

** Gwen se levanta y se gira hacia ti.**

**Regresaré en unos minutos. No vayas a ningún lado.**

** Mientras dice esto, arrastra suavemente sus dedos por tu mejilla mientras se aleja.**

** Sientes que todo tu cuerpo se estremece de anticipación.**

** Dios mios, ¿esta chica es alguna clase de agente encubierto Rusa que paso su vida en una escuela de encantos del gobierno?**

** Ninguna niña de su edad puede ser tan seductora a propósito!**

** Ahora que el huracán sexual preadolescente se ha ido, intenta tomarte un momento para recuperarte.**

** No es fácil.**

** Comer no parece estar ayudando.**

** Te sientes tan reprimido sexualmente, es como si no te hubieras masturbado en un año y tu corazón esté latiendo como si te hubieras estado masturbando durante un año consecutivo.**

**Esto no puede ser saludable.**

**Antes de que puedas pensar si la sensualidad puedes inducir ataque de pánico, la chica de la tiara llama a todos por atención.**

**¡Hey, linduras! ¿Todos se lo pasan bien?**

** Una porra alegre suena de casi todos los presentes.**

** Hubiera sido todo el mundo si no estuvieras en estado casi catatónico en este momento.**

** Con la chica de la tiara (es probable que hayas escuchado su nombre antes, pero tu cerebro está bastante frito en este punto) con algunas otras chicas Pasitas, incluida Gwen, una chica rubia con coletas, una chica asiática y esa chica de la cual estas bastante seguro es un gato**

**Me alegra oírlo. Ah llegado la hora, ¿y sabes lo que eso significa?**

** Sonó un grito aún más fuerte.**

**Así es, es hora de que sacudamos lo que nos dieron nuestras mamás. ¡Dale!**

** Un ritmo fuerte comienza a sonar a través de los altavoces.**

** Alguna tonada de club que nunca has escuchado antes, o al menos una que nunca te importó lo suficiente como para memorizarla.**

** Pero ahora siempre vas a recordar esta canción, porque las imágenes asociadas con ella se grabarán para siempre en tu memoria.**

** De repente las chicas empiezan a bailar.**

** Usas el término "bailar" en el contexto más moderno, es mejor decir "follar" el aire con un prejuicio extremo.**

** Hubo una gran cantidad de saltos el aire, rozando unos con otros, y sacudiendo varias partes del cuerpo.**

** Cada movimiento fue diseñado para atraer a la audiencia. Y estaba funcionando.**

** A mitad de la canción, se separaron y se dispersaron entre la multitud.**

** Luego, procedieron a hacer lo que solo se podría describir como bailes de regazo para para los clientes.**

** Y luego, tus ojos se encuentran con los de Gwen, y ella procede a prestarte atención solo a ti.**

** Ella camina directamente hacia ti.**

** Oh dios.**

** Se da la vuelta.**

** ¡Oh Dios!**

** Apunta su perfecto trasero directamente hacia ti.**

**Ohdiosohdiosohdiosohdios**

** Se inclina lentamente un poco hacia adelante con las manos en las rodillas.**

** ¡OH DIOS!**

**Y comienza a explotar tu mente.**

**Al ritmo de la música, ella comienza a sacudirse de forma sencacional directamente en frente de ti.**

**El perfecto y esculpido orbe rebota de arriba abajo, mirandote como si estuvieran tratando de liberarse de los límites de esos diminutos pantalones cortos.**

**Y se separan y chocan de nuevo, una y otra vez como… como...**

**Mierda, estas demasiado exitado como para inventar alguna similitud ahora.**

** Y continúa, los pantalones cortos parecen subir más y más alto, encajándose profundamente en ese maravilloso abismo.**

** Terminan subiendo tan alto, que puedes vislumbrar la mejilladesnuda desde la parte inferior de sus pantalones cortos.**

** La música está sonando, la gente está animando, pero no puedes prestar atención a nada de eso. No puedes procesar nada más a tu alrededor.**

** Estás encerrado en tu propio pequeño mundo.**

** Un pequeño mundo perfecto.**

** Un mundo con nada más que tú.**

** Y el culo.**

**Ano... Anon... Anon?**

** De repente vienes en ti. La música se ha ido y Gwen ha vuelto a sentarse a tu lado, pareciendo preocupada.**

** ¿Fue todo un sueño? ¿Una alucinación provocada por estrés cargado sexualmente? ¿Pusieron algo en la comida?**

**Parecia que estabas fuera de ti desde el baile. ¿Estás bien?**

** No fue un sueño entonces. Eso es bueno.**

** "Sí, estoy bien".**

** En realidad estás sorprendido de lo bien que estás.**

** Tu polla esta más dura que un diamantes recubiertos de titanio en este momento, pero te sientes extrañamente relajado ahora.**

** Desde luego, ya no te preocupa que te mueras de un ataque cardíaco.**

** Es como si el baile de trasero de Gwen te hubiera hipnotizado en un estado paz interior de cachondeo.**

** O realmente tuviste ese ataque al corazón y así es como se ve el cielo.**

** De cualquier manera, te sientes bien.**

**Eso es bueno. De todos modos, parece que has terminado con tu comida. ¿Quieres algo más o quieres que te traiga tu cuenta?**

** Miras hacia abajo y ves que tu comida se ha ido.**

** No recuerdas haber terminado, pero has tenido cosas más importantes en tu mente.**

** Realmente deseas quedarte, pero tiene algo que necesitas tener cuidado, y el letrero en el baño que dice "2 minutos" como máximo tiene en la puerta un letrero que dice que no puedes hacerlo aquí.**

** "Creo que voy a tomar la factura ahora".**

** Gwen se ve un poco triste por esta noticia.**

**¿Estás seguro? Bueno, está bien. Volveré con eso en unos minutos. Por cierto, hay algo debajo de tu asiento para ayudarte a calmarte un poco antes de irte.**

** Se gira para irse, y no dejas de mirarla hasta que está fuera de la vista.**

** Alcanzas debajo de tu asiento y encuentras un pequeño compartimento que contiene una venda naranja de la marca Pasitas.**

** Te pones la venda y tratas de calmar a pequeño Anon.**

** No va bien.**

** No importa lo mucho que intentes, no se pone fláccido.**

** Tu cerebro esta lleno de las chicas pasitas, y no puedes dejar sacártelo de la cabeza.**

**Ni siqueira los payasos son suficientes para mantenerte deprimido.**

** Estás tratando de imaginarte a Donald Trump follando a tu abuela en el culo cuando escuches la voz de Gwen de nuevo.**

**Aquí está tu cuenta, Anon.**

** Levantas la venda para ver a Gwen colocando la cuenta delante de ti.**

** "Gracias".**

**No hay de que. Diríjase a la recepción para pagar. Vuelve pronto. No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo.**

** Ella se aleja, y no puedes dejar de mirar con nostalgia ese culo una vez más.**

** Maldita sea, esta venda no va a funcionar.**

** Es momento para el truco que hacias en secundaria.**

** Miras a tu alrededor para asegurarte de que nadie pueda verte, mueves con cuidado tu polla hacia la cintura de tus pantalones.**

** No es la forma más cómoda, pero al menos estará completamente oculto.**

** Caminas hasta la recepción para pagar tu cuenta.**

** En la recepción se ve que ahora está atendida por otra chica Pasitas, Es de piel oscura y pelo rojo en coletas.**

**Hola lindura, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?**

** "Estoy aquí para pagar mi cuenta".**

** Sacas tu billetera y sacas suficiente dinero para cubrir la comida, más una buena propina para Gwen.**

**Muy bien, ¿también te gustaría comprar un calendario de pasas?**

** "¿Calendario?"**

** Ella se mueve detrás de ella hacia un calendario colgado en la pared.**

** La imagen en la foto muestra a la chica de piel oscura con la que estás hablando ahora, lavando un auto amarillo en un diminuto bikini naranja y blanco.**

**Sólo $ 15.**

** Eso es demasiado caro para un calendario.**

** No usas calendarios.**

** El año ya ha pasado la mitad.**

** "Me llevaré uno, por favor".**

** Le das más dinero.**

**Muchas gracias.**

** Te entrega un calendario envuelto en plástico.**

**Por supuesto, la edición especial del calendario es mucho mejor.**

** Tu interés aumenta.**

** "¿Cómo es eso?"**

**Más espuma, menos traje de baño.**

** Ella te da un guiño juguetón.**

** Tu interés aumenta MUCHO más.**

** Pagar la cuenta fue un proceso simple.**

** Escribes tu nombre, fecha de cumpleaños y la información de la tarjeta de crédito.**

** Cobraron el primer pago mensual inmediatamente.**

**Muy bien. Bienvenido al club VIP Anon. Como bono especial, obtienes tu primera foto con una chica Pasita de forma gratuita.**

** Gratis, menos el pago de diez dólares que acabas de hacer.**

** "¿Puedo elegir a la chica?"**

**Por supuesto.**

** "¿Puedo tomarme una foto con Gwen?"**

**Por supuesto, Anon.**

** Esa voz no era la chica de la recepción, sino una familiar que venía detrás de ti.**

** Te das la vuelta para ver la cara sonriente de Gwen.**

**Tenía la sensación de que esto sucedería, así que me quedé cerca. Vamos a sacar esa foto.**

** Sigues a las dos chicas a una pequeña habitación detrás de la recepción. En ella hay una cámara, algunos equipos de iluminación, un taburete y varias imágenes en la pared.**

** Todas las fotos son de una persona con una niña de Pasitas. Asumes que hay más miembros en el club VIP.**

** Reconoce a algunos de ellos, como tu amigo Incog que te recomendó este lugar, y algunos más famosos como Chris Hansen (lo sabía), y-**

** ¡SANTA MIERDA!**

** ¿Ese es Batman y Green Lantern con la chica gato?**

** Que locura.**

** Colocas el calendario en la bolsa de plástico y te sienta en el taburete.**

** La chica de la recepción camina detrás de la cámara mientras Gwen está a tu lado.**

** Ella pone un brazo alrededor de tu hombro y se inclina nuevamente hacia ti.**

** Su cara está a solo centímetros de la tuya y tienes una vista de pájaro de sus "pasas".**

** Es bueno que decidiste esconder tu erección en lugar de calmarlo, de lo contrario estarías en problemas ahora mismo.**

** Pones tus manos torpemente en tu regazo.**

**No te preocupes por tocarme para la foto, solo mantente fuera de las zonas de bikini y estarás bien.**

** Estas a punto de poner tu brazo cerca de su hombro, cuando te detienes.**

** Ella dijo zona del "bikini" ¿verdad? ¿No es zona de "traje de baño"?**

** La zona de traje de baño podría implicar una pieza, pero el bikini...**

** La imagen del gorila parpadea en tu mente, pero no vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad.**

** Envuelves tu brazo alrededor de su sección media, colocando tu mano en su diafragma expuesto.**

** Te ha tocado varias veces durante tu visita (como ahora, por ejemplo) pero esta es la primera vez que la tocas.**

** Sentir su piel suave y cálida es fascinante.**

**Vaya, ¿eres un hombre valiente?**

** Te está dando una sonrisa alentadora, aparentemente impresionada por tu audacia.**

** Te sientes revelado a medida que la otra llama tu atención.**

**Muy bien, ustedes dos sonrían. Digan "Pasitas!"**

** Antes de hoy, esa palabra nunca te hubiera hecho sonreír.**

** Ahora, tendrás que reprimir una sonrisa (y posiblemente una erección) cada vez que veas una uva marchita.**

** Tanto tú como Gwen dicen "¡Pasitas!" cuando se toma la foto.**

** Los tres vuelven a la recepción y la chica de piel oscura imprime tu foto.**

**Además, al registrarte, también obtienes un cupón de 10% de descuento para Carl's Little Big Top.**

** Tomas la foto y el cupón y los colocas en tu bolso con tu calendario.**

** "¿Qué es" Carl's Little Big Top? "**

** Gwen interviene.**

**¿Recuerdas ese negocio que comenzó el hermano del nuevo dueño?**

** "¿Oh? Oh! Uh, gracias".**

**Ni lo menciones Vuelvo pronto Anon. Estaremos esperando.**

** Las chicas te saludan mientras caminan hacia la entrada principal.**

** Tú devuelves el saludo.**

** Tu mente está tan feliz que no puede registrar al gorila que tanto te asustó.**

** Sales por la puerta principal hacia la dura luz del día.**

** Olvidaste el frío que hacía dentro y el repentino cambio de temperatura te sacó de tu aturdimiento.**

** Te tomas un momento para reflexionar sobre tu posición actual.**

** Actualmente estás parado afuera de un restaurante.**

** Sosteniendo una bolsa con fotos de niñas menores de edad en bikins pequeños.**

** Más excitado de lo que has estado en toda tu vida.**

** Con tu erección metida en tu cintura.**

** ¿Ahora que?**

** Miras tu bolso y recuerdas tu cupón.**

** Está muy cerca, y estas muy, muy cachondo.**

** Ahora puede ser un buen momento para tratar de superar tu miedo a los payasos.**

** Y después de eso vas a buscar trabajo.**

** Vas a necesitar mucho más dinero.**

**El fin.**


End file.
